The Hogwarts Demigod
by hoffling
Summary: Leila Haughey has never had the best life. She never knew her father, and her mother was stuck married to a slob of a man. Her life was uneventful at best, until her mother told her she was a witch. Her journey takes her to Hogwarts and beyond as she discovers who she is and why she is so special.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after Hogwarts is fixed and the war with Gaea and the giants occurs**

**disclaimer- j.k. rowling and rick riordan came up with the basic ideas and some teachers and I that credit obviously all goes to them**

Being normal is hard enough, especially when you are about to go into middle school. When you throw in the fact that I have a single mother that was left by my father, and a dead-beat step-father, nothing is ever easy. I was finally coming to face the fact that I was being shipped off to some boarding school in England, when my mother dropped another bomb on me.

"You're a witch, Leila," my mom said to me.

"Sorry, don't think I am. I don't have a pointy nose or a wart. I don't relly fit the description," I said in a joking way. I thought that she had to be kidding, until I looked into her eyes. They were dead serious, which they never are. She held out a piece of paper with fancy writing on it. I looked at it warily, and took it from her grasp. I read the paper, but barely made out a quarter of the words because of my dyslexia. It came to a point where I had to ask her to read it out loud.

When she finished I laughed at the name "McGonagall" wanting to break the tension. It didn't work at all, and it made the situation more awkward.

"You expect me to believe this," I asked desperately. I wanted her to say it was a joke, but it made too much sense now. I thought of all the weird occurrences in my life, and the memories all concluded with the same ending. "I am really a freaking wizard."

"Yes you are." The question of "aren't there any wizarding schools that are closer?" popped into my head. I realized that I asked that out loud when my mother answered it.

"Yes hon, there are. But this school seems especially interested in you and has clarified it with the other schools. They all agree with Professor McGonagall that you should attend Hogwarts."

More questions flooded my mind. What is a wizarding school? What will I learn? What is the time difference? Who will I meet? What will their favorite ice cream be? My mind shuddered to a stop as I registered my ADHD meds wearing off.

My mom soon answered all of my important questions and gave me a rundown of what would be happening when I arrived in London in two weeks. She showed me a list of what I would need after she told me about a man named Publius Flannigan whom I would meet at the airport. I soaked it all in, listening to every last detail, or at least trying to, when I was not having an ADD moment.

Two weeks flew past too quickly. I was soon packing everything into my falling apart suitcase and saying my goodbyes, or rather, giving my glaring. I walked past my gross stepfather Bobert and gave him a menacing stare while sticking my tongue out at him.

I threw my bag into the trunk of my mom's old VW bug and hopped in next to her. She then started the rickety old car and headed off towards the airport in an awkward silence. It seemed as if only a minute had passed when we reached the terminal.

I looked over to my mom and into her sad, but happy eyes. She look so proud of me, which was rare saying I never really did anything to make her proud. The only reason that I recognized this look was because she gave it to me on the morning of the last day of school. I had stayed in that school for the whole year, which was a first. This looked spread across her face, and she reached over to give me a hug. A single tear slid down my cheek as we said goodbye. She told me to write her loads and to tell her every detail about my life at Hogwarts. I then proceeded to hop out of the car and grab my bag. I looked around and saw an oddly dressed man with my name on a sign. I assumed it was Publius. I gave my mom one last wave and then took off towards the man hurriedly so that I did not have time to be sad.

"Hello lassie, you must be Leila," the man said with a heavy scottish accent.

"Yup, that's me sir," I replied. I fidgeted with my clothing and looked everywhere but at him. I only looked at him when he spoke again.

"Well then, come on, we best hurry 'fore we miss our flight." He picked up my suitcase took off at a hurried pace. We passed through security with ease and were soon on our way to London. I eventually nodded off during our flight, feeling surprisingly at home in the sky.

We stepped out of the large airport into a crowded metro station and pushed our way through to the gates. Several times I stepped on peoples feet, and several times people stepped on mine. A very heavy man put his boat of a foot on mine and I yelped in pain. In the distance I heard thunder rumble. We finally reached the gate and stopped._  
_

"I never know how to use these muggle passes," Publius said, holding a plastic card that must have been for the metro. "I don't suppose you know how to use this?" I took the card from him and swiped it across the scanner wondering how he could not know how to use this. We then hopped into a car and headed to the center of london.

We wandered down the street until we arrived at a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron." While Publius talked to the bartender, I wandered around excitedly. I meandered over to a picture on a wall and stared into it. I thought that earlier I had seen it move, and when I went to poke it, the man in the paint yelled at me.

"Oi! Quit starin', it's rude." With that he walked off and appeared in another picture next to it. My eyes were still widened in surprise when Publius escorted me to a door in the back of the room. He pulled open the door and we stepped into a brick walled area. I thought he was mistaken, that we were in the wrong bar, until he pulled out his wand. He tapped several bricks in a sequence that I did not bother to remember, and suddenly the bricks moved aside. Behind the wall was a whole town! People bustled around, with their cloaks billowing out behind them. Everything was so spectacular. Lined along the street in front of one store was an assortment of animals. There were bats, cats and several owls. I noticed one owl that was pure black. It looked so majestic and regal sitting there on it's perch.

Publius pushed me past the storefront and we came to a crooked bank looking building. He led me inside and I looked around in wonder. I stole a glance at everything trying to take it all in. We strode up to a tall counter and over the edge peered a dwarfish looking thing.

"Name and key," he said looking down at me. When he spoke, sharpened teeth appeared. I stuttered trying to find something to say. _What key? What are we here for?_

Publius pulled an old silver key from his front pocket and held it up. "Publius Flannigan, vault 274." The Goblin took the key in is long and crooked fingers and stepped down from his desk. He led us through a door and into an old mine-cart. The cart took off quickly and our journey into the abyss started.

When we finally arrived at the end my face felt stretched and my hair probably looked like someone had taken a leaf-blower to it. We stepped out of the cart and the goblin led us to a door. The door had swirls all over it, and when he put the lock in, they all moved in a synchronized pattern. He pushed the door open gently and reveal a wonderful sight. In front of me was a massive pile of bronze, silver, and gold. It glittered in the lamplight as Publius moved to gather several piles of coins. He managed to fit a large amount of coins into a small pouch that looked like it could barely hold five dimes.

"This money is from the school, which is to be used when a muggle born student comes to Hogwarts. Eventually we will open your own vault, when you exchange some of your muggle money for our money." He then proceeded to explain what types of coins these were and how much each coin was worth. _This is going to take me forever to memorize, _I thought exasperatedly. All the numbers got jumbled up in my head and I eventually stopped listening to him when he started explaining the history of the silver sickle.

When we finally came out into the place that was apparently named Diagon Alley I breathed a sigh of relief. Being underground for so long gave me an eerie feeling, and I felt like I was going to get in trouble for being down there. Hm, I wonder why? Oh well, at least now we could get to the fun part of this trip... the shopping.

**A/N: there is more to come soon. Just to let y'all know, this is on a website called wattpad, too. Same title, same author(me). Updates will be happening there first, up to chair sixteen is already there, so if you want to check it out, feel free.**

**KEEP ON KEEPIN' ON BROCHACHOS!**

**Thanks again and toodaloo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer- j.k. rowling and rick riordan came up with the basic ideas and some teachers and I that credit obviously all goes to them**

I looked around and down the street wondering what we were going to do first. Every shop looked so amusing and spectacular and I just wanted to run from window to window to look into each one. Publius grabbed my arm before I could; he must have notice that I was bouncing on the balls of my feet like a runner warming up for a race.

He quickly pulled me along through the crowd to a shop that was called "Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions". He led me through the doors and sat me down in a chair by the windows. I looked around, taking in every detail from the pin cushion shaped like a tomato to the pieces of cloth piled on a stool surrounded by mirrors. Soon a short old woman in a a purple dress entered the room. She looked me up and down, and snapped her fingers. A yellow tape measure came flying out of nowhere and started measuring me in every way possible. The tape measure flew away again with a snap and a slouched back down again. The old woman then briskly walked through a door and started to work on my robes. She eventually came back with pieces of fabric that seemed to make up the shape of clothing.

"Straighten up dearie or you'll shrink your spine," she said to me in a grandmotherly way. I pulled my head up as she pinned and stitched my clothing. A few times she stepped away and the needle kept sewing. I watched in amazement as the needles moved without her holding it. I decided that I was really going to enjoy life with magic.

My robes and uniforms were just being put into another magical bag when the bell for the door jingled. I turned around to see who it was and spotted a pale girl with black hair and silvery eyes walking forward with her mother in tow. She seemed to be my age, but the way she walked seemed snake-like; her head stayed still with each step and her eyes looked like they were aimed at her prey. She came to the front counter and rudely shoved me out of the way. My eyes narrowed and the smell of ozone filled the air. I let out a dramatic grunt and she finally acknowledged my presence. She looked me up and down like a New Yorker and let out a dissatisfied "hmpf". The smell of ozone grew stronger and my hair began to fill with static.

"What, you got a problem with me prat?" I said. Boy, did I hate girls like her. They think they are better than everyone and only give people the light of day if they are rich, pretty, or popular.

"Mummy, make this filthy mudblood stop talking to me. She's giving me a headache," she said, cutting a glare towards me.

"Oh sorry ma'am for insulting your daughter, I'm sure she doesn't need it, what with all the stress of having to hold up that big head." With that I burst out the door with Publius shortly behind me, chuckling to himself. I'm sure what I said sounded ridiculous and rude, but she deserved it. I went to give Publius a harsh look, but ended up cracking a smile and bursting out with laughter. His chuckle grew into a roar. From the outside we probably looked psychopathic, actually I know we did because everyone stared at us as if we were.

After our laughing fest, we made our rounds to all of the shops and gathered everything we needed, except for a wand and the optional pet. We finally came to _Olivander's: maker of fine wands _and entered the small and dusty store. The dust shimmered in the light of the the shop's windows. While I was busy admiring the dust, an old man appeared from around the corner. His hair stuck out at odd angles and he looked to be older than the queen of England. His eyes twinkled as he came closer to me.

"And you must be..." he said in a meek voice.

"I'm Leila, Leila Haughey," I said smiling. At that his eyes lit up even more and a grin crossed his face.

"Ah, yes, Leila. They told me you were coming," he said as he slowly walked down an aisle fill with long, slim, boxes. He pulled an assortment of boxes that must have been holding wands from the wall and placed them across his desk. He told me to give them a wave and each time I did, a different thing exploded. He went back through the rows to search for more wands when he came across one wand that caused his face to screw up in thought. He gingerly pulled it out and brought it up to me. He carefully opened the box and grabbed the wand carefully. The curve of the handle fit perfectly and when I waved it, nothing exploded. Instead a rumble of thunder descended across the room and a light glowed around me.

Olivander took the wand from me and placed it in it's lining. "Hmm... very interesting... sequoia and a core of chimera scale fragment... very interesting indeed..."

"What's so interesting?" I demanded. The way this guy was looking at me confused me too much.

"Well, the wood is American, not commonly used in British wands, but the center is a rare core, very rarely used for wands these days. It came from the Chimera, a monster that was well known among the Greeks and Romans. These two connected, I... demi... western civilization... hmm," he trailed off leaving me more confused than before. I was going to question him until I heard someone rapping on the window behind me. I looked back and saw Publius holding up a cage with the black owl in it. I squealed with joy, but then I remember the wand-maker. I turned back to ask him about his mysterious behavior, but he was gone. A man that was about 20 years old came forward and I paid him ten galleons and head out the door with my new wand, and a new-found sense of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer- j.k. rowling and rick riordan came up with the basic ideas and some teachers and I that credit obviously all goes to them and for this chapter the hunger games reference credit goes to suzanne collins**

During the week between school and shopping life was uneventful. Publius and I were staying in a room in the leaky cauldron until school was going to start. Throughout this time I wrote to my mom almost everyday, using my black owl that I had decided to name Cumulonim. Cumulonim was short for the name of a thunder cloud, which I had learned in fourth grade during my favorite unit, the weather unit.

Soon the time came to go to Hogwarts, and I was anything but ready. I panicked as I thought of everything that could possibly happen when I arrived. I tried to push the negative ideas away when we arrived at the London King's Cross railway station, but they idled at the back of my mind.

When we finally got out of the taxi (we had struggled because neither one of us knew how to pay using pounds) I admired my surroundings once again. I did not have enough time to meander. I looked down at the time on the ticket Publius handed me and saw that we had ten minutes to be at our platform. Platform 9 and...

"Uhm, there must be a mistake on this ticket," I said.

"Oh, and what would that be, lassie?" Something like amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Well it says platform 9 and 3/4, and even though I haven't ever been on a train, I am pretty sure there is no such platform." Just as I finished saying that, he ran straight into the barrier 3 quarters of the way between platform 9 and 10.

My jaw dropped to the floor in awe. I looked around at everyone passing by, but they didn't even bat an eye. I looked around wondering where to go when suddenly, out from the wall popped Publius' head.

"Well hurry up lassie, the trains leavin' in ten minutes." I blinked as his head disappeared from sight again.

I look at the seemingly solid brick wall and took a deep breath. I ran forward with my eyes closed and stopped. I opened my eyes again and saw a large steam train in front of me. Across the front of the black train it said Hogwarts Express. Everyone around me bustled about and sent their kids onto the train with hugs and kisses. My heart saddened a little as I thought of how my mom wouldn't be here to send me off.

Publius shouted out my name and I weaved my way through the crowd to him.

"Good luck lassie, and may the odds be ever in your favor," he said, placing his large hand on my petite shoulder. I giggled at the Hunger Games reference. The funny thing was that I don't think he had ever heard of the Hunger Games. In return I gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, Publius," I said as I turned around and climbed the train. I looked down the aisle and saw all the compartments were filled with people. The last box was the least full. It held seven students that looked like they were in senior year, or whatever they were called here.

I walked into the room with my head held high and sat down in the corner next to a scrawny boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed to be the kindest looking one. If I were to sit next to any huge and frightening high schooler, it might as well have been him.

After I arranged myself I looked up and saw that all eyes were on me. They portrayed looks of confusion as if thinking What the heck is this kid doing sitting with us? Doesn't she have somewhere to sit with other kids her age? And why is she acting so bold?

"Hey," I finally said, "quit starin', you're making me feel self-conscious." They all jumped a little at both my accent and my boldness. I let out a bubble of laughter, causing their faces to turn red. "I'm Leila Haughey. What are all of your names?"

"Hello Leila," said the boy next to me, who look more befuddled than the rest. "I'm Harry Potter."

When he said his name he held expectancy in his voice. I little pride was mixed in too. Wow, cocky much? "Wow, oh my gosh, you're the Harry Potter?!" I said with false excitement in my voice. He smirked at my reaction, until I said, "Never heard of you."

At this everyone's jaw in the cabin dropped.

"You haven't heard of Harry before?" a gangly ginger boy said in bewilderment. "I thought every wizard knew of him!"

"Well not this one. Sorry if that offends you or something. Though I did just find out I was a wizard three weeks ago, so that might explain it."

"So you're a muggle born?" said a girl with wavy, and slightly bushy, brown hair. "Wait, before we question you, we should at least tell you our names. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the boy who spoke earlier. "that's Draco," she gestured to a boy who was pretty handsome, and had the blondest hair I had ever seen, "that's Ginny," she said pointing to a girl that must have been Ron's sister. I could tell because they both had the same flaming red hair. "and they're Neville and Luna" she said pointing to the last two in the compartment. "Alright, now that we know each other's names, I have some questions to ask you."

I told her my story of finding out I was a wizard and how I never knew my dad. She thought that my dad could have been a wizard, but I didn't really know.

"Wait, you have been kicked out of eleven schools?! What grade are you in?" Draco asked. It seemed like a harmless question, but it really stung I had never stayed in a school more than a few months. One time I lasted a full year, minus one day. All the other times I was kicked out after the first semester. Something about me seemed to draw in danger. In second grade we went to the zoo and a peacock charged me. In the process of running away I managed to knock over seven other kids, an old man, and I had jumped into the lions pen to get away from it. And that was the least dangerous thing I had done that got me the boot.

"Uhm, yeah, well no. I switched schools a few times because of my dyslexia and ADHD." This wasn't a complete lie, but not the whole truth. In actuality I had gotten so frustrated during a cursive lesson in first grade that I threw my book and the teacher happened to be standing where it went. Then I blacked out because she got mad at me, and the next thing I knew, people were standing over me. Apparently a freak weather accident happened and lightning had struck the teacher, and me too; and apparently people get freaked out when this happens, so they kicked me out for no reason.

Draco looked at me skeptically, but decided to drop it. After everyone stopped questioning me I got straight down to it. I asked them one question.

"So, what's your story?" I never expected to be given a full answer when I asked this question, but their answer was satisfactory. In fact it was so action packed, that I only found myself drifting off into the land of ADD seven times. A new record for me.

When they finished I slumped back into my chair. Sitting like this I realized again that I was talking to people who were either 6 or 7 years older than me. I straightened up again, not wanting to feel short.

"Wow, I can't believe you had to go through that." I shook my head in disbelief. "Well, at least it's over now. It is over right?"

"Yeah, we're pretty sure. My scar doesn't hurt anymore, which means Voldemort is not active; we also destroyed all the horcruxes that held his soul, so he can't come back now." Harry said this so nonchalantly that even I started to relax. Until my fingers were drumming away again of course.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk. You can talk amongst yourselves now. And try not to talk about me too much, I like to be there when people do."

With that I bounded into the hall and started pacing to get out the energy that never faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

As soon as Leila left the room I turned to Harry. "Well she sure is fun," I said trying to break the silence. It worked a little too well, because next thing I knew everyone started talking about her at once.

"I CAN HEAR YOU," Leila shouted from the hall. Soon her footsteps padded away and we resumed talking.

"Wait! Muffliato" I said pointing to the door with my wand. "Okay, that girl is an odd one." Several heads nodded in agreement. "But, she seems pretty cool for a first year."

"Yeah," Harry said in reply. "But one thing still bothers me. What is with all of the schools? I mean, eleven schools before even coming to Hogwarts is pretty odd. What is she going to do here? We don't even know what she did to get kicked out, and I'd rather not have her get kicked out of Hogwarts before Christmas break." Harry seemed honestly concerned. That was his thing, he was rarely ever bothered by his problems, but when it came to someone else; well, let's just say he takes more care of everyone else than himself.

"Well why don't you ask her what she did to get kicked out?" Ron said through a mouthful of pumpkin pasties.

"That's not a horrible idea" I said confidently. I was about to stick my head into the hallway to call Leila in, when I felt a hand on my wrist. The hand belonged to Draco.

"You know, she might not want to tell you," he said thoughtfully. "Didn't you notice how when I asked her how she got kicked out of eleven schools, she got defensive? Not only that, but when she was talking to us she gave as much detail as necessary to satisfy us, but not give too much away." It suddenly dawned on me; Draco was right. I did notice that. When we asked her about her family she said she never knew her dad, she had a mom that was really nice named Kate, and she had a step-father named Bobert. It gave enough detail for us to get a fuzzy picture in our minds, but not enough to give us a picture of excellent quality. She must have done it a lot, because it takes a ton of practice to pull off that feat.

I sat down and let out a sigh mixed with a groan. Oh, how I hated not knowing things.

Eventually Leila came back in a sat down next to Harry again. We tried to make light conversation, but dramatically failed. Soon enough the time came to put on our robes and get ready to leave. When we arrived at the station our cabin all headed to the carriages except for Leila. She bounded off towards Hagrid, who was yelling out the classic "Firs' years o'er 'ere". Wow, she's a first year? I thought. She seems mature enough to be in at least year three.

We came to our carriage and Ron, Neville, Draco, Ginny, and I stopped in our tracks. In front of us we saw the huge lizard-horse like creatures which were attached to the carriage. We looked around and saw that the same thing was happening to about 3/4's of the students. Hagrid told us about how you could only see them if you had seen death first hand. It made sense that we saw these now, after the whole battle.

We hopped into the carriage, all of us a little shaken except for Harry and Luna who had seen these creatures before. Our carriage bumped and rolled up the road towards Hogwarts, and my worries about Leila slowly were lightened. I felt at home again.

The worries did not stay away for long. As we entered the dining hall a sadness descended on us all. We looked to the headmaster's-or rather the headmistress' spot and the sadness doubles. We all were thinking of our headmaster who was killed last year, when the dining hall doors burst open. Time for the sorting.

Leila's P.O.V.

I looked around in awe as we were ushered into a large hall. I looked up at the ceiling and saw lightning flash and it soon started raining above us. It felt comforting knowing that it was the same sky back at home where my mother was.

Then a song burst out from the front of the room. I looked to see who it was, but saw only a hat. Figures, a singing hat makes perfect sense-not. I pretended that it was normal and I was perfectly comfortable, but on the inside I was screaming. What house was I going to be in? I looked around and saw everyone who was in the train cabin staring at me. My nervousness doubled as I thought of how badly I wanted to get into Gryffindor. I had heard from a group of annoyingly peppy girls that was the house that produced the most heroes. Heroes like Harry Potter.

The hat finished it's song about the four houses and the year to come. Soon prof. McGonagall was reading out names from a large piece of parchment she was holding. When the others went up and found out their houses, the others let out a roar of cheers. Gryffindor seemed the loudest.

"Leila Haughey," McGonagall called out. I wiped my palms on my pants, even though they weren't sweating. I hurried forward and held my head high. I sat on the tall stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Hmmm... Very interesting indeed. What to do with you. So much power and confidence. So courageous. But so cunning and special, maybe Slytherin?" I freaked out at the thought. I pleaded in my mind '_Hell no, not Slytherin, I don't want to be a snake like those prissy people! Anything else would be great, but not Slytherin,'_and prayed that he could hear my thoughts. "Yes, yes, of course. I know what house suits you... GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar of cheers and stamping feet came from the Gryffindor table, my table. It felt good to get something to go my way once in life. I hopped up from the stool with a huge smile spread across my face. I rushed over and sat down right in between another first year named Dan and Hermione. It was the perfect spot, right between someone I knew and a cute boy. I looked around and smiled at everyone. When someone was put in our house I blew a classic cab whistle, which sounded above everything else.

"Gryffindors this way! Follow me!" shouted the Gryffindor prefects as they lead us up to our rooms. On the way I counted 13 ghosts and 49 suits of armor. When we came to a set of stairs I looked over the railing. I spotted several staircases moving back and forth and I watched them move as we were rushed to our common room. We stopped at a painting of a fat lady and waited for the prefects to do something.

"Lemon drop," the girl said to the woman. The portrait swung open as the lady greeted us all. Everyone climbed through the portrait hole into a large and cozy room. A fire crackled to out right and to our left. "Girls to the left, boys to the right, and no boys in the girls dormitory!" finished of the girl. With that we dispersed, and almost everyone went up to the rooms. I remained behind with two other first years, a few fifth years and my Gryffindor "train buddies". The first years who stayed behind were Dan and another girl named Kat. We talked and I introduced them to Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Ginny. When I got around to Harry their eyes widened.

"You're the... the..." Kat sputtered. We all burst into laughter and her cheeks turned crimson.

We all lounged around in a strange sense of harmony. The sight must have looked odd; four seventh years, a sixth year, and three first years were all talking like there was no age difference. I laughed at the thought and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Suddenly a collective gasp echoed through the group. All eyes were pointed at something above my head. I looked up to see something golden shining above my head. My chair suddenly tipped over backwards with we in it and somebody chuckled.

"Whoever laughed at me is going to get it so bad," I yelled from my awkward position, "just as soon as I figure out what the frick just happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer- j.k. rowling and rick riordan came up with the base ideas and characters and that credit obviously all goes to them**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth when Chiron called to me from the Big house porch. I hopped up with Annabeth in tow and headed over to go see Chiron.

"Come on," I said to Annabeth, "let's go see what is so important." Apparently it was very important though. I could tell because of the serious look on Chiron's face.

"Am I correct in saying that you know Firenze, one of my more civilized brethren?" He said looking down at me.

"Yeah, I remember him, I think. Did he have the cool british accent?"

"Yes, percy, that is him. About 3 years ago he took a teaching position at a school in England, and has been keeping me posted on events there. Recently- actually last night- he told me that one of his students had seen something. A claiming."

"And?" Annabeth butted in. "Those happen all the time now. Why is this so special?"

"Two things make this an odd case. The first thing is that she is a child of the big three. The symbol above her head was a lightning bolt. She is another daughter of Zeus." I went to talk, but Chiron cut me off. "Now there is something you need to know. Demigods are not the only type of humanoid with powers. Wizards and witches exist too. This school that Firenze teaches at is a school for witchcraft and wizardry, and that is where our dear girl, Leila, attends school." I knew he was serious because he never joked around with subjects like this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there," I said, "You're telling me that not only is- Leila isn't it?- the child of Zeus, who is one of the big three, but she is also a wizard?"

"Chiron, why didn't you tell us that wizards existed?" Annabeth said impatiently. Chiron told her almost everything, and when he held back info she got pretty upset.

"For the safety of us and them we have to keep you separate. The dangers you face are very different, and when they are combined, our whole world can fall to ruin. Several times these encounters happen, one time all of Asia nearly fell into a giant sinkhole. The wizards and gods had to remove many memories after that horrible event." We all fell silent, until a cricket chirped. That made me switch back into the gear of questioning.

"Okay, so why did you call me in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"The school and I have conferred and decided that it would be best for her to stay at Hogwarts on one condition; she has to be be trained like a demigod too. Normally I would say that she would be fine coming only during the summer, but being a child of Zeus she needs more training and protection. That is why we have decided to have Annabeth teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and a non-magic fighting class. I will also be sending some people to pose as students to keep track of Leila with out seeming too suspicious."

"Who are you send-"

"He means you sea-weed brain," Annabeth said, cutting me off. She beamed with pride at the notion of being sent on a mission like this. I thought of it and realized that this year might actually be the most peaceful one yet.

"This is going to be awesome! Who else are you sending?"

"We have decided to let eight of you go along with one of our eleven year old campers named Chrys. He is one of the sons of Apollo. You may choose the rest, though I have a feeling that I know who you will pick."

"I'll have to ask them, but I'm sure they'll say yes." It felt good to be going on a quest again, and I wanted to spend it with the people who had been on the most dangerous one with me. I looked over to Annabeth and saw her smiling. She was probably thinking the same thing that I was.

We both took off into a sprint and collected Chrys, Leo, and Piper and ran down to the lake. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Jason Grace," I said, throwing a golden drachma into the mist I had created. Jason's face suddenly appeared in the rainbow. He jumped back a little because he still was not used to Iris messaging.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Go get Hazel and Frank, and Nico too if he's there."

"Uhm okay," he said. He turned around and rushed off, leaving us staring at his cohort's cabin wall. He soon returned with all three of them, and I set off explaining.

When I finished they all had gaping mouths. They all immediately agreed to attend when I told them that I could take 7 other people. Just as I finished the telling them that, Chiron appeared behind us.

"One last thing. When you arrive, you are going to have to act like wizards, and behave like wizards at first. When the Headmistress, professor McGonagall gives you the okay, you may then tell everyone. The only people who know of your being demigod are Firenze and the headmistress. Eventually when you get there the people who saw Leila's claiming will have to know. I will leave it up to you, Percy, to tell them what they need to to know.

"This only leaves the matter of magic. I have contacted Hecate and she has granted you the gift of magic through the wands that you will purchase. Whatever wand you have in your hand will be blessed by her magic, allowing you to do spells. She also gave you a sort of person in your mind that will help you with reading and pronunciation, and other facts when necessary. You will find out everything else and receive all of your items from prof. McGonagall when you arrive. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at six. Also, do not be frightened when most of the other 7th years, and in your cases 6th years" he said, looking at Nico and Hazel, "know who you are. Memory modification spells have been placed on almost everyone for the time being; they will think that you have attended Hogwarts since 1st year, and you should go along with it. That is until McGonagall allows you to tell everyone that you are in fact demigods."

Chiron soon departed, leaving us to get ready for the morning yet to come.

**Leila's P.O.V. **

When I came down into the common rooms the next morning I saw everyone who witnessed the event last night, sitting facing the stairwell I was coming down. I groaned quietly to myself. So what happened last night wasn't a dream. Just great.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" I said as casually as possible. I went to walk past them and failed horribly

"Not so fast," Hermione said. This stopped me in my tracks, "We still haven't talked about last night."

"Meh, I don't want to. And whats the big deal anyway, someone probably was just pranking us." I said in a whiny tone. Everyone gave me exasperated looks, and I gave up in defeat, slouching into a nearby chair. "It could've just been another student doing that. I'm sure you have spells that do something like that." I received head shakes from almost everyone.

"If there is a spell like that, we have yet to learned it."

"And that's coming from Hermione," Ron said, which got him a glare from Hermione.

"He has a point you know." This time it was Harry's turn for the glaring.

"Anyway, the room was empty when that happened and I'm 100% sure of it," Hermione said as if her words ended the option that it was a prank.

"Well, we can can finish this discussion later, because right now I am starved; and when I'm hungry, you do not want to interact with me in any way." This received a stifled laugh from Kat. With that I ducked through the portrait hole and headed down to the dining hall.

The whole day passed in a similar fashion. I would walk to class, be ambushed by one person or another who was in our little group thing, and then I would wave them off in denial or with an excuse so that I could slip away. All of this gave me a headache that added onto the one I already had from all of the cursive writing we had to do and read. By the time class ended I needed a serious break. I felt like now, if any time, would be a great time for a spa trip. Sadly I had never been to a spa and Hogwarts didn't have one. I thought that at least, until I smelled incense and soap from behind a door. When I opened it I saw a bubble bath that was filled to the brim with bubbles. Next to that was an alter to a god that appeared to be holding a lightning bolt. In the back of the room I spied a bikini next to a changing room. What the heck, I deserve this I thought, hurrying over to the changing room. I grabbed the bathing suit and noticed it was just my size. Wow, this room has fit my requirements perfectly, what a coincidence!

After my long soak I headed to the dining room ready to face everyone's questions. When I got to the doors I saw a group of what looked like seventh years, standing to my left. I hadn't seen them before, and I would know If I had. They all were way taller than me, except for one boy who looked like he was my age, and they were all perfectly fit. I had definitely never seen them before.

I saw that everyone was looking towards a boy with messy black hair and dazzling sea green eyes, and he appeared to be their leader. I couldn't stand the fact that they had just suddenly appeared. So, I walked up to them and looked up at all of them.

"Who are you, and why have I never seen you here?"

Leo's P.O.V.

New demigod? Definitely.

England? Heck yeah!

Daughter of Zeus? I'm in.

Wizards? Hell to the freaking yes!

Waking up at 5:45 a.m.? kill me now.

I hate waking up early with a burning passion. Heh, catch that pun there? Burning? I know, my joke was horrible. That is why I hate mornings. The jokes I make are ten times worse than usual, that, and it is the morning. So when I was woken up by my overly loud alarm clock that rolls around on the floor, I was less than happy. Groaning, I rolled onto the floor. I also just happened to land on my alarm clock as it was rolling past. Not cool.

I grunted as I stood up and headed over to my suitcase which had nothing in it. I reached over to my dresser and pulled out all of my clothing and grabbed all of my shoes-three pairs to be exact. I threw it into the suitcase and it landed with a thunk about two feet down. The suitcase, as you might have guessed, is magical. It holds about five times more than an average suitcase. It was not like that mattered, I barely had anything to pack. I looked around my room and made sure I had everything before changing into an outfit that I pulled out of my suitcase. I zipped up my suitcase and looked at my alarm clock- it was 5:50. I threw on my magic tool belt and headed upstairs into the main room of the Hephaestus cabin. Everyone was asleep, so I decided to go out with a bang. I pulled an air horn from one of the pouches on my belt. I ran over to the door so I could be prepared to make my speedy escape. I pressed down on the air horn's button and a loud "HONK" issued from it's nozzle. Everyone immediately woke up screaming and then they noticed me.

I yelled, "HASTA LUEGOS BEBÉS!" and dashed out the door. I guess everyone was too tired to chase me, so I slowed to a walk and deposited the air horn in my belt again. I looked up and saw Festus flying overhead. After the battle with Gaea I managed to salvage enough celestial bronze to make Festus a whole again. In the process I found the designs for the disk that had been corroded earlier. Now he could fly again, and this time he could do it without glitching.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:59. I prepared for myself to be flashed quickly to Hogwarts like Chiron said I was going to be, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw I was standing in a large office surrounded by everyone who was supposed to be here. At least no one got left behind.

In front of us was an ancient looking lady, who I assumed was the Headmistress, prof. McGonagall.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," Ironic, because we're demigods, and her name is that of a goddess. "I assume that Chiron told you that I am the headmistress of this wizarding school." I nodded my head, until I realized that I was the only one doing it. I abruptly stopped, and instead transferred the energy to my fingers.

McGonagall continued to tell us about the school for a good 30 minutes, or at least it felt like that. I looked at my watch and saw only 5 minutes had passed. I think she noticed my expression when I looked at my watch, because she changed subjects immediately to our supplies. She handed us all boxes that were larger on the inside, like my suitcase, and she gave us robes to change into. I tried to put on my tool belt, but McGonagall protested and told me to put it away, or she'd take it. I hurriedly stashed it in my suitcase, which was in a neat pile with all the other suitcases.

Once we had all put on the scratchy clothing she brought out an old, pointy, hat. She told each of us to step forward and she placed the hat on each persons head, or rather, placed it on Chrys' head, and hovered it over our heads. Everyone of us got Gryffindor for our house. McGonagall handed us each our Gryffindor paraphernalia. After we put on our ties and patches she sent us down to the dining hall where we would join everyone for lunch.

Right outside the dining hall Percy stopped us.

"Remember to act like you've been here the whole time. It is vitally important that you do. And don't forget your cover stories-" Chiron had given us all false facts about our lives so that if need be, we could tell people about "ourselves." "-if anyone asks about your personal life"

"Yeah, we got it." I said.

Just as we were about to turn around and head into the dining hall, someone stopped us, yet again.

"Who are you, and why have I never seen you here?" a girl asked us as she hurried up to us. I started to panic; hadn't Chiron told us that nobody would notice that we were new except for Leila and-

A small and inaudible "oh" came from my lips.

Piper retorted by saying "Who's asking?"

"Leila, now answer my question," she said impatiently. She started tapping her foot like an adult would do if their kid got in trouble or they were mad. At this I snorted which was the cause of her glaring at me.

"Hi, I'm Percy, this is Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Chrys," he said pointing to each one of us. We were through with introductions, and we were all starving, so we started towards the dining hall.

"Ah, ah, ah, hold on a moment," she said, grabbing my robe and pulling back forcefully. I stumbled a few steps while everyone came to a stop. "You haven't answered the second part of my question."

"We weren't here before just now. We'll tell you more after lunch." Percy said. She started to protest but was cut off as I pushed her forward to the dining hall. Annabeth went to the head table and sat down in the empty seat between McGonagall and a really short person.

"Come on, show us where to sit," I said as she stumbled forward and started walking. She led us to the Gryffindor table. She pointed at seven other students and told us hat they were her friends.

"Hey, I'm Harry, and you are?" said a tall and scrawny boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and round glasses to Percy.

"Harry, I can't believe you don't recognize him. Sorry 'bout that Perce. It is odd for him not to know someone, but I guess you had to be the one he forgot 'bout," said boy two seats over and across that my mental man told me was Seamus Finnigan.

"It's all right Seamus, I understand completely."

"Well, I guess we should go find a spot to sit," Hazel suggested.

"Nah, you don't have to," Leila said. She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "EVERYBODY SCOOCH DOWN! MAKE ROOM!"

Everyone was so shocked that they actually listened to the 1st year. Eventually enough room was made for us to sit down next to each other. We grabbed a lot of food and realized our dilemma. There was no brazier. I had a brilliant idea. And by brilliant I mean absolutely idiotic and it would probably raise a lot of questions.

"We have to go to the bathroom," I blurted out towards my friends. I jerked my head towards the door and stood up with my plate of food while motioning to Annabeth at the head table. They got the not so subtle hint and all stood up with me. We headed towards to door and received a few questioning looks that suddenly faded away. I looked behind me and caught the Headmistress putting her wand away. She must have used a spell so that the students would stop looking at us. I wish I could do that when I did something embarrassing.

When we made it out into the hall I spread my hand and watched flames roll across it. I looked around for anything wooden and spotted a chair. Poor chair I thought. "Percy, break up the chair."

He gladly took out his pen and uncapped it. "It's felt like ages since if uncapped Riptide," he said. He slashed down with his sword eleven times, and soon enough we had a pile of wood to burn. They brought the kindling into a bathroom. Percy removed the water from a toilet and laughed with Annabeth. I wonder what he was thinking about? I placed the wood into the toilet and lit it on fire with my hand. Hazel stepped back instinctively as the fire grew. We all grabbed our plates and stepped into the stall one at a time and made scraped in our offerings to the gods. I prayed to Aphrodite and asked her to help me become part of the group, or at least get a girlfriend. I was sick of being the odd one out. I also asked no specific god to help me be successful in helping out Leila. I hoped I wouldn't be as much of a let down as I was sometimes.

But unfortunately I was.

**another chapter uploaded.**

**If you want to read this and not want to wait as long for the time being, check it out on Wattpad.**

**Thanks for reading**

**review, follow, favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer- j.k. Rowling and rick Riordan came up with the base ideas and characters and that credit obviously all goes to them**

**Leila's P.O.V.**

When I saw the group of 9 people get up simultaneously with their plates, I thought something was up. When I looked around and saw everyone's questioning glances vanish I knew something was up. When McGonagall was not looking I disappeared under the table and crawled along by peoples feet. A few people swung their feet a little too close to my face for comfort. I finally made it to the end of the table and I rushed forward as the door was closing. I squeezed through just in time before the doors slammed shut.

I looked down the hallway to the left and right and spotted one of them walking into the men's bathroom. It was Annabeth.

When the door closed I quietly ran up and looked through the keyhole. All I saw were gears. It always worked in the movies, so I thought it would work, but it was stupidly untrue. Then I remembered a spell that I had heard in my dorm room. One of the other girls was trying to hear if the boys were talking about her. I think it was audio vos. I didn't want them to hear me so I tried something that I didn't even know would work. I said the spell in my head while waving my wand the same way the girl had.

It worked! I heard the sound of a wood fire crackling. The first person I heard was Percy, who was asking Poseidon to help them train Leila. Wait! I thought, They're talking about me! They all continued asking a certain god or goddess. Why the heck were they praying to the gods? was all I could think. When Leo finished his prayer I felt a twinge of sympathy. He seemed the most lonely, the odd one out. When I was done feeling sympathetic I burst into the bathroom.

The scene that I saw wasn't too frightening or odd... ish. There was a column of water coming out from a toilet, heading for a another toilet stall that had smoke rising out of it. That must have been where the fire pit was. They were all holding plates which looked like a portion had been scraped off. I assumed it was into the fire because earlier they were giving offerings to some gods. That seemed to be the only weird part. That was, until I noticed that none of them had wands out, and the reason for the water moving appeared to be Percy's had, which was outstretched. At the sound of the door banging open their heads all turned toward me in surprise. Percy's hand dropped, and so did the water, all over the floor.

"Now would be a good time to explain to me why you're here."

We finally made it back to the common room and I was filled to the brim with questions. One question seemed a little more prominent than the rest.

"What the firetruck are you?"

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded in agreement at something. They all turned their heads and looked at me dead serious.

"We're demigods," Annabeth said. As I opened my mouth to speak, Dan came perusing in and sat down next to Chrys.

"Yo man, what's up? Tellin' Leila about her demigodness?" Chrys asked

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Everyone had to cover their ears because of it.

"Oh, well I guess not. Well, it's like a bandaid, ya just have to rip it off." If I wasn't so freaked at his remark I might have noticed his american accent.

"Okay, sorry I overreacted, I mean, It's just a joke... right?" All got were stares from everyone. Finally Annabeth spoke up.

"No Leila, it's not a joke. You are the daughter of Zeus."

"Well that's cool," I said airily. "At least I'm the daughter of a cool god."

"Yes, about that," Percy said, "The big three, Zeus, poseidon, and Hades, made a pact a while back that they wouldn't have children because they were too powerful. Poseidon broke that rule with me. Zeus broke the rule by having both a girl named Thalia, and in his Roman form he had a son named Jason. And now you're here.

"We're here to both protect you from the monsters that will be attracted to you, and to train you to control your powers."

"Cool," I said in a daze. "Wait, so what is my power?" I said, snapping myself back into reality.

"Well, being a child of Zeus, you can control lightning and the air." I thought of all the times that I got mad, and realized that there was always a hint of a thunderstorm. Even if the weather was supposed to be sunny, a bolt of lightning might flash across the sky. "Like Jason, you can control the air to push you upwards, so basically you can fly." I'd have to try that soon. "Just be careful; if you use too much of your powers you can black out, and become tired. This leaves you vulnerable during battles. You need to build up your strength to use your powers a lot at once."

"So, I assume you're speaking from experience. Which leads to the question, what are your powers? What are all of your powers, and who do you get it from?"

"Well, being the son of Poseidon I can control water, breath under water, and talk to horses."

"My mom is Athena, and she gave me battle strategy, knowledge, and weaving," Annabeth said

"Same as you, just with Jupiter as a parent,"

"Hephaestus, and I can build things, and I make and control fire." Leo demonstrated by reaching over and melting a cup down and making it into a functioning owl that hooted and everything. Dang he was good.

"Aphrodite, and my power is charmspeak. Let me demonstrate." She looked over to Jason and said "Kiss me". I suddenly felt a slight urge to plant a fat kiss on her cheek. Jason leaned over and their kiss became very passionate. My eyes felt like they were being raped. I placed my hand over my eyes and threw the other in front of me, trying to block the view.

"Seriously guys? Stop playing tonsil hockey! My eyes are no longer virgins because of you!" At that they pulled away from each other. Piper's face was as red as a cherry. "Now continue on before the image is permanently branded into my brain."

I learned that Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, or as my previous latin teacher insisted, Pater Dis, and she controls precious metals and gems. Nico' s dad is Hades, and he can raise the dead. Chrys' dad is Apollo, and he can control the sunlight, he's good at healing, he's the best in archery, he's an awesome singer and rapper, and he has a little bit of the gift of prophecy. Man, this kid is awesome! And cute too. Stop it brain, I'm only 11, I don't need to date or anything. He's your age, and you don't really care about the age thing, do you? Um, yeah I do, and I barely know him. That's the point of dating, it helps you get to know one another. And so does a friendship. My non-boy obsessed side of the brain won that time.

Apparently Frank was the son of Mars, which I could see, except for the baby face situation. He could also shape-shift because of his ancestry which included Poseidon. When I asked him to demonstrate he turned into a huge eagle and back in 5 seconds flat.

"Wait, why are you here?" I said, looking at Dan.

"Oh, I'm a satyr."

"Shouldn't you have a goat butt and horns."

"These pants were made specially by Madame Milkin so I would look like a human, and I don't have my horns because you usually don't get them until you're about 30, or you complete your job as a protector. i'm only 23 and I'm not done with my protector duties."

"Hold on, you're 23? But you look like your 11!"

"Satyrs age half as fast as humans do," Percy said butting in. "I have a Satyr friend who is 34 but looks like he is 16."

"Oh, okay...

"Anything else that I should know?" I asked this without expecting something as crazy as what they said.

"Six years ago Kronos started coming back." I could tell that this was going to be an epic story. And it was. Percy had rescued my father's master bolt when he was twelve. When he was 13 he saved a place called camp half-blood and Thalia by retrieving the golden fleece from the Sea of Monsters. When he was 14 he rescued Nico from a lion thing. He also saved Annabeth by taking the weight of the sky from her shoulders. When he was still fourteen he made his way through the labyrinth and rescued a hundred handed one. He also made Mount St. Helens erupt. When he was sixteen he saved the whole world from Kronos.

"No I didn't. Luke did." Annabeth's eyes teared up at the name Luke. "He asked for Annabeth's dagger and I gave it to him. He killed himself by stabbing the one place that was vulnerable. By doing this he killed Kronos and died a hero."

My eyes teared up too. I don't think I could ever do what Luke did. He really was a hero.

"Then came the giant wars." Percy and Jason took turns telling their views on the events. Leo put in some comic relief from time to time. If possible, I was even more amazed by Percy and Jason than before.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. So Percy, how many times have you saved the world now? Show-off." I said sarcastically. I received a few chuckles from that. "So who can I tell about this?"

"You can't tell anyone any of this, except for your friends that saw your claiming and any other person that it is 100% vitally important that you tell. We will leave that to your judgement, and we trust you to make the right decisions about that. We will tell people when we get the okay, but it would be dangerous to tell them anything. I can sense that something big is coming, and it requires waiting until the time is right to tell people about us," Will finished off. He looked much older than he actually was when he said this. He must have been through a lot with the giant wars.

To lighten the mood we talked about the weird british ways and what we were going to do to make this year more interesting. We decided to stage a few major fights, along with our actual ones, over the course of the month. We also decided to pull a prank during Percy and Leo's free period and my herbology class, where Leo would make a plant burst into flames and Percy would put it out with water. We came up with a few more brilliant ideas before the people came in from lunch and grabbed their bags for their classes.

"Well that felt like the longest lunch period ever!" I said

"Oh, it was. McGonagall added about 30 minutes to lunch, which you weren't there for," Kat said, strolling by.

"Sorry about that! I'll tell you about it later when everyone from last night is here."

"What made you want to suddenly talk about last night, little miss avoiding us?"

"I actually figured some stuff out," I said, ducking through the portrait hole.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. In herbology the plan went off without a hitch. A flitterbloom plant behind me burst into flames randomly. Leo had used Annabeth's baseball cap to make himself invisible, and he had snuck inside the class while everyone was walking in. Then, water from a nearby watering can shot into the air onto the burning plant, smothering it instantly. During this whole time everyone was screaming and shrieking, so I covered my ears with pink earmuffs that I found nearby. Thank sweet baby Jesus, or should I say, sweet baby Hercules.

When dinner finally came around I was bursting with energy. We had done nothing but sat through boring classes and ate. I drummed my fingers on the table and jiggled my legs under the table. When I finished eating and talking I ran up to the common room. Then I ran down to the Slytherin area, then to the owlery, then back the Gryffindor common rooms. I caught my breath before heading into the room. I saw the group of demigods and started heading over to them. From the corner of my eye I saw my wizard friends motioning for me to come over there. I turned around and walked toward them.

"Come on and sit over there with me," I pleaded.

"Not until I- I mean we- know what is going on," Hermione said.

"I will tell you when the common room empties out. Until then come sit with me over there."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

When almost everyone but the new kids and us were left Leila cleared her throat.

"So, that thing over my head last night? That was the sign of Zeus. He was claiming me as his daughter. I'm a demigod. So are these guys,"

"Wow Harry, they're making the chosen one title seem like rubbish," Ron said. He was so gullible.

"Oh yes, of course your demigods," I said sarcastically. "And I'm the queen of England."

"Oh, really your majesty? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you," Leila replied with sarcasm too. "Well anyways, I'll let these guys tell you about the demigodness, because I'm new to this, and I can't tell it nearly as good as Percy and Jason." Percy made a move to speak, but Leila seemed to have realized something. "Whoa, hold on there, a tale of this epic proportion needs an intro!" She placed her hands over her mouth in a triangle shape and started speaking.

"The world as we know it has held two species since the ancient times. The animals, and the Immortals. First there was Gaea and Uranus. From them came the titans and the age of Kronos. He had 6 children. When the first 5 children were born he devoured them whole, but when the last child came, he was fooled! His wife had hidden away the baby Zeus, and instead he ate a rock. When Zeus matured he fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine, and Kronos barfed up the gods!" She received a few grimaces from her gross remark. "The gods stole his scythe and Zeus chopped his father into little pieces." More grimaces. "He cast his body into the depths of Tartarus, so that he could never rise again. Our parents are the gods and goddesses of Greece and Rome, and this is our battle." I looked around and saw some impressed faces mixed in with some disturbed ones.

Come on, seriously? It was entertaining, but there was no way they could be demigods... could they? I thought about it and realized, maybe they could be. I had definitely seen enough crazy things in my life to consider this as a possibility.

When the story began I immediately knew they were telling the truth. Their voices held so much emotion, especially when Percy told us about jumping into Tartarus for Annabeth. The mentioning of Annabeth obviously brought up questions at first.

"Wait, so you're dating the teacher, isn't there a law against that?" Ron asked.

"Well, saying that she is my age, and I have known her since I was twelve, I am going to say that it is completely legal." Percy replied. That was pretty much the end of the Annabeth and Percy relationship questions.

When they finished up their story I noticed Ginny had tears in her eyes. To be honest I was pretty upset too. I knew that what these guys had gone through was equal, if not worse, to Voldemort. I pulled Ginny closer and finally spoke up.

"There is one thing that confuses me. You said Luke was a hero, but he almost handed over the world to Kronos. How can you call him a h-"

Percy snapped when I started asking my question. "Don't ever question him being a hero," he said through gritted teeth. "He died for all of you. He was angry at the gods and made a mistake. He killed himself to stop Kronos. If it weren't for him you would be dead!" His jaw was clenched in anger, and I sensed if he didn't have the control that he had, he would have killed me right then and there. His friends all looked ready to pounce... onto my throat... with swords. They hadn't even all been there, but they knew Luke was a hero, and they were willing to support Percy on any matter.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"You should be! If I ever hear you insult-" This time Percy was cut off. I had let out a scream in pain as I felt pain rip through my scar. I held my hand up to my head for 10 seconds. When I looked up I saw the worried faces of the demigods, and the scared faces of my friends and Leila. "This is not good," I muttered under my breath. "Not good at all."

"Excuse me for asking, but what's not good?" Hazel asked. So I told them my story.

The response I got was odd. At the end normally everyone was mystified by the whole chosen one thing, but these guys brushed it off like it was nothing!

"Seriously?" the kid named Nico said. Finally a reaction. "No sword fighting?! How boring is that? Where's the hand to hand combat? Good going though, Neville, cutting off the snakes head so quickly. And I must admit that it was pretty cool when you beat the dragon with the Gryffindor sword. But how is it any fun if you don't get to go hand to hand?"

"First of all, it was a basilisk that I killed."

"No, basilisks are smaller and disintegrate everything they touch. That was a water dragon."

"Okay. Second of all, magics pretty cool too, you know. Where it lacks violence, there is creativity. for example: I can dangle you upside down by your leg with the wave of my wand." I retorted. "Levicorpus," I said, waving my wand. Percy was suddenly whisked into the air by his right leg. A few giggles sounded from my friends.

"Pretty cool," Percy said.

"Liberacorpus," I said, dropping Percy from the air. Percy dropped into a somersault and popped back up.

"You see, I can do that without a wand, so it's not that impressive." He picked up me by the ankle and dangled him a good 3 feet off the ground. His arms fell above his head and they were about 3 quarters of a foot off the ground. Everyone started roaring with laughter, including me. We all forgot about the scar hurting thing for the mean time.

Suddenly a few other students appeared from upstairs.

"What did you do this time Harry?" a 6th year said.

"He only tried besting Percy with magic. He even dared trying to say that it was much more effective to use magic to flip him than to use good old fashioned strength," Jason said. By this time my face was bright red from embarrassment and being upside down for so long. "Perce, you might want to put him down now."

"Oh, yeah right, forgot I was holding him," he said. Everyone burst into laughter again, and the people who came down to see what was going on eventually left.

"Thank you," I grunted. Leila let a giggle out, except it turned into a snort. That then turned into a yawn. I laughed and looked down to my watch. It was 2 in the morning. "I think we should probably go to bed, unless you want to be caught sleeping in transfiguration."

"But I'm-I mean we're having so much fun!" Percy complained.

"March, Mr. Jackson!" Leila said with false authority. Percy lowered his head in sarcastic defeat and disappeared up the stairs. I laughed at that. "You too Mr. Potter!" she said pushing me forward and pointing towards the stairs. Everyone giggled as I stumbled forward.

I made my way up to my dorm and saw that 4 new beds had been made up for the demigods. In one of them I saw Percy staring up at the ceiling. I changed into my night clothes and jumped into bed. I barely had time to say "goodnight" before I drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

Leila's P.O.V.

I walked down a dimly lit hallway towards a glowing door. From behind the wooden frame voices sounded out.

"We shall finally rise!" a gravelly, grating voice said.

"They cannot stop us! When you bring us to the light our plan shall begin." This one sounded like snakes. "The demigods and wizards will be crushed alongside all of humanity! Ah- but what's this? She is here."

I woke up in a cold sweat. I tried to forget about remembering my dream after it faded. It would come back.

I looked out my window and saw that sun was already up. I squinted at my watch and it read 7:00. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. At 7:25 I made my way down to the dining hall with a few other people from Gryffindor.

I sat down at my usual spot and soon everyone else arrived. Nico looked as if he was death himself, not his son, he was so tired. Percy was not much better off. When I looked over to Harry I saw desperation in his eyes. He seemed scared, and so did Ron and Hermione. A picture of a hallway suddenly appeared in my mind. The worry on Harry's face quickly spread to mine. Chrys must have noticed, because he asked me if I was okay.

"After lunch meet me by the kitchens, this is important," I said, directed towards everyone. They all nodded and got back to their eating. We demigods had done the offerings before. Annabeth asked McGonagall to send some food to our rooms before we ate. I had simply asked Zeus to tell me what to do. I didn't get a thunder rumbling, so I assumed he was busy with something else.

After I finished eating I headed off to my first class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was pretty excited because Percy told me that Annabeth was going to teach us. That, and it included moving, or so I heard. When I came into the class I took a seat next to Kat and across from Dan at the front of the room.

"Welcome," Annabeth said as soon as everyone sat down, "To your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Chase." A few people raised their hands. "Before we raise hands, I would like to tell you something." the hands were all lowered, except for one. It was the brat from the robes shop.

"Is this a life and death matter?" Annabeth asked her.

"I was just wondering if you are a mudblood. If you are, I do not want to be in this class. My mum says that I shouldn't be taught by filth like that." I scowled at her. Female dog.

Annabeth was about to say something, but I cut in. "Why should it matter, prissy? Racist much? Is it racist? It sure does remind me of the early 1900's in America. It is not like you're going to get a disease. She's not going to come over like someone with HIV and bleed on you. Now if you would be so kind as to shove those words up your-"

"Okay! Calm down!" A few giggles escaped from some people, one of those people being Annabeth. The girl looked highly offended. "To answer your question- Miss Mayella isn't it?- I am not from a wizarding family. It should not matter to you though. I can teach you just as well as a pureblood," she said pureblood while making quotation marks with her fingers, "and your learning should not be affected by my heritage." I silently laughed at this. Annabeth's blood is ten times better than Mayella's. Her mother is freaking Athena, for Zeus' sake. Mayella caught sight of this and sent me a menacing glare. In return I flipped my fourth finger at her. She audibly gasped, which was hysterical. I loved doing that because it looked like I was flipping them off, but I wasn't. I let out a satisfied grunt and turned forwards again. Kat was giggling silently next to me.

"Now back to the matter at hand, I will be teaching something new this year. You have the option of coming to me after classes to be fought in hand to hand combat. This is not a required class, but I highly recommend it. You never know when you will be without a wand." I heard some people get excited around me. All I was thinking was "Sign me up."


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer- j.k. Rowling and rick Riordan came up with the base ideas and characters and that credit obviously all goes to them

"Now, let's get down to business," Annabeth said, walking towards her desk. "We are going to start straight away. Who here knows any basic spells for defense?" A few people raised their hands. "Katherine?"

"I've heard of expelliarmus!" she said enthusiastically.

"Good, now let's try it. Everyone, grab a partner and spread out." I took Kat by the hand and led her to the center. "Now stand about 2 meters apart." We all stepped back. "Good. Now go for it."

I planted my feet firmly and let out the spell. "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew into my hand.

"Very good, Leila! That's a lot of progress. Usually it takes a few tries to get it down." Mayella grunted and tried the spell again. A window shattered by her.

"Try to focus more." Mayella's face turned crimson.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the next class, I had learned 8 new spells and everyone else had learned 2. I felt pretty accomplished for the 1st time in my life. Who knew that school could actually be slightly fun. And that was before the first flying lesson.

"Everybody put your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Madam Hooch said. I did as she said, and immediately it obeyed. Kat seemed to have a little more trouble than me, and Dan's was rolling on the ground. Dan's broom came up after he said it about 20 times.

"Now, mount your broom and grip it tight. I have had enough injuries for this decade. Now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick hard off of the ground. Once you have hovered for a short while, I want you to lean forward and touch back down." She pulled her whistle up to her lips. "One, two..." She finished by blowing her whistle.

I kicked off of the ground and went up twenty feet. "That's high enough, you may come back down now Miss Haughey." I reluctantly did so. I wanted to stay up there forever. Being up so high made me feel closer to home. I looked around and saw that some people were having trouble coming back down.

"Ma'am, may I go help some people get down?" I asked. I wanted help them, but part of me just wanted to be in the air again.

"If you feel so inclined, you may," She responded. She had a little glint in her eye, like she was seeing something extremely extraordinary. I mounted my broom again and pushed off the ground. I turned my broom towards Kat, who was struggling to get down, and took off. Every time she leaned down she moved farther forwards, rather than back to the ground.

"Try relaxing and telling your broom to go down. Also, don't lean so far forwards, it is telling the broom to go ahead." She took me advice and slowly worked her way down. She didn't move forwards this time.

Next I moved over to Dan, who looked like he was going to cry. He clutched his broom tightly in his hands, and he was hunched over.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He gave me a nod of the head. "Well, that should prompt you to want to go down. Think to yourself that you are on the ground. Relax and the broom will take you back down." I saw his muscles loosen up, and he gently landed on the ground. He looked up at me and gave me a cheesy smile and a big thumbs up. I returned the gesture, adding in a wink.

I looked around and saw that the only one left was Mayella. Chrys was already trying to talk her down, but it didn't work.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" I said, flying over to her. I had to steer it a little to the right because it was very off centered

"It is this stupid broom! Not that you'd care. It won't let me go down, even when I lean forward," Mayella said. Her voice was filled with frustration.

"Would you mind demonstrating what you are doing?"

"Fine, if it'll please you, mudblood." I heard a few gasps, but I shook it off. It's not my problem that she is jealous.

She leaned forward, or at least she thought she was. Really she was just slouching.

"I see the problem. You're just bending, not leaning. Straighten up your spine and bend forward. Bring your chest down too. There you go," I said as she slowly made her way down. Once she touched down I raced back to my spot.

"Very good, Leila," Madam Hooch remarked. "Your work was exemplary, even on these old brooms." She muttered something under her breath and then waved her wand. Out of nowhere a chest appeared. It seemed to be shaking because of something inside it. "I want you to try something." She popped the top and unlatched something inside it. When she stood back up she held a golden ball in her hands. "Take my broomstick for this moment." I walked over and took it. On the side written in gold was written "Nimbus 1700". "When I blow my whistle, I want you to go after this golden ball. She opened her hand and suddenly the sphere flew out of her hands. It hovered for a moment and then took off towards the east.

As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle I took off after the tiny golden thing. It was fairly fast. I leaned farther forward to make myself more streamline. In my mind I willed the broom to go faster. I let out a whoop from joy, but it was lost in the wind.

I finally came within a yard of the ball. I told by broom to go just a little faster, and it listened. I extended my arm and wrapped my fist around the sphere. I slowed down and held the ball above my head while the wings shrank back into it. I turned my broom around and headed back to the class. Cheers sounded out from them as they rushed forward. The Slytherins stayed back to pout.

"I have no idea why that was so important, but it was cool!" I shouted.

"You just caught a snitch in two minutes and thirty seconds!" said Kat. "That is what is so important!"

"Okay! I still don't understand, but WOOHOO!"

Everyone quieted down as Madam Hooch approached me.

"Quidditch tryouts are this friday after classes. I recommend going for the position of Seeker."

"Will do ma'am, will do."

Harry's P.O.V.

When lunch finally came around I was ecstatic (sarcasm the greatest tool known to man). In potions we were given a 3 foot essay to write about the properties of lacewing flies and dittany. In transfiguration I accidentally turned Ron's pencil into a snake. This was just not my morning. And that was before Leila came to us with the news.

"I'm going to try out to be the Gryffindor seeker!" I choked on my pumpkin juice. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all looked at me, slack-jawed. "Is something wrong?" Leila asked innocently. Before I could answer in a kinder fashion, Ron opened his mouth.

"The seeker position is Harry's position. He's had it since his first year."

"Well, if you want, I can try out for something else, Harry."

"No, no, it's fine. Try out. Would you mind me asking who referred you to the quidditch team and why? First years can't compete unless they get specifically asked by a teacher."

"Well, during the flying lesson today I did really well, so I asked if I could help some people out. Madam Hooch said sure, so I did. I coaxed 3 people down when she made a box that was rattling appear. She then asked me to use her broom stick and she let a little golden ball thingy loose and told me to go after it. I then caught it in two minutes, so she told me try out."

I immediately regretted telling her to go for it. Her time for catching it was 3 times better than my time when I did the same things. I had competition, and I was not fond of it.

"Wow Harry, looks like you are going to have to try extra hard this year for the seeker spot!" Ron said, rubbing it in even further.

"I might just have to try out for a different spot too if I want to stay on the team."

Leila had a look of realization spread across her face. "Why don't we all tryout?! Jason, I bet you and Percy would be really good!" Leila exclaimed.

"Gods no! I would be struck down by lightning if I ever tried to fly except on a pegasus. Remember?" Percy said to her. I remembered he said he was the son of Poseidon earlier. Apparently Zeus hated him, so he avoided almost all forms of air travel. He even once sent his enemy to camp with the golden fleece because he couldn't fly himself. It made sense that he'd want to avoid Quidditch.

"Well, everyone else will try out," she said pointing a finger at everyone. They all hurriedly nodded. "And Chrys, you will come to support us right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." She beamed at this. She sure did fancy him.

"Oh, wait! Don't forget, after lunch meet me you-know-where. Actually, meet me now. Lunch will be over soon, and I don't want to miss class. Come on." She stood up to leave and we all followed. "Wait! We have to get Draco and Luna! They deserve to know too." She hurried over to get them and came back with them in tow. Draco nodded at us, and we started out into the hallway. Annabeth had gotten up too, noticing where we were going. This was going to be fun.

"First of all, what was that worried look about this morning?" Leila bluntly asked me.

"It was a combination of two things. Yesterday's scar phenomenon and my nightmare."

"What was it about?" Concern spread across her face. I could sense everyone tense up.

"I was walking down a hall, when Voldemort started speaking. He was talking to someone with a gravelly voice about crushing demigods and wizards along with the rest of humanity. Then Voldemort said 'she's here, and she is not alone', and then I woke up."

Percy paled. "I- I had the same dream. The other man, with the gravelly voice was Kronos."

" Uhm, would it be bad if I told you that I had the same dream too?" Leila asked. Oh god no, this cannot be happening!

"I thought we were done with this! You said that Luke killed Kronos! I know that we destroyed all the horcruxes! I even died so that he could be killed! I just thought this would be over, why can't it be over?!" I said this really fast while running my hands through my hair.

" Harry! Calm down! We'll figure this out," Hermione said as relaxed as possible. In other words, her voice was straining under the pressure of keeping cool.

"Percy! Listen to me! You can't just make bathrooms explode when you're upset! You're not twelve anymore," Annabeth said. I noticed that the bathrooms nearby were emitting a rumbling noise. As soon as Percy calmed down the bathroom stopped rumbling... not completely though.

I heard Draco let out a gasp as Leo's hair caught fire. Thunder rumbled outside too. Puppy whimpers escaped from Franks mouth and a ruby suddenly popped up by my feet while the nearby ghosts started screaming.

"CALM DOWN NOW," Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. " DO YOU WANT THE SCHOOL TO EXPLODE LIKE THE OTHER ONES?" Everyone suddenly stopped. When I bent down to pick up the ruby on Hazel pushed me over, picked up the ruby, and deposited it in her pocket.

I stood up and looked over to see if my friends were alright when I remembered something. We had forgotten to tell Draco and Luna about the others being demigods! Draco had fallen on his bum with his eyes wide. Luna was serene as usual, not batting an eye.

"Wh- what was that?" Draco asked panickedly.

"Er, right. Sorry, probably should've mentioned that before the whole 'what's wrong Harry?' question. Um, Percy, explain," Leila said. She looked apologetically at Draco and Luna before Percy spoke up.

"Have you heard of Greek and Roman myths?"

"Some," Draco muttered quietly.

"Of course. The nargles haven't taken my memories yet." Luna said airily.

"Well, they aren't myths. We are the children of the gods, demigods," Jason added.

Draco looked confused. " You mean to tell me that your parents are immortal? Pft, I knew that," Draco said trying to make himself look better.

"Sure ya did. Tell me, how did you figure it out?" Draco turned scarlet at Leo catching his horrible lie. "That's what I thought."

"Were you all the cause of all the odd things that just happened?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. And why would you have reacted like that if you didn't think it was us?"

"Well, for one thing, he started sounding like an actual puppy," Draco pointed at Frank, "And your hair caught fire without you burning."

"My hair was on fire again?! Ugh, so embarrassing."

"This is normal for you all, isn't it? Who are your parents? Everything was too messed up for me to tell."

Once everyone had told him who their godly parent is and what powers they have, he turned back to us wizards.

"And why did you not tell me about this sooner?"

"We only learned last night," Hermione said defensively.

"Oh, well you sho-"

"We told you now, didn't we?" Leila said, cutting him off. "I could have decided not to tell you, be glad I did. You didn't see my claiming, so you would have never even noticed that these guys are new if it wasn't for me." Draco gulped, and sincere sorriness appeared in his eyes.

"Sorry, truly I am. Thank you for considering Luna and I."

"You're welcome," Leila said, nodding to Draco. "Now where were we. Ah yes, what does the dream situation mean?"

"I don't know," Harry started.

Percy said what Harry was going to. "But it can't be good."

Percy's P.O.V.

The bell rang signaling the next class.

"Oh gods, I'm going to be late for my own class!" Annabeth said. She took off at sprinting pace down the hallway and I followed her. She was my teacher for my next class, and with her in charge I did not want to be late. I heard the others suddenly come to the realization that half of them were in my class too.

We made it into the room with seconds to spare. I wiped my forehead as I went to sit down. Jason seated himself next to me. Behind me sat Frank and Leo.

I looked up to see Annabeth at her desk looking around. This class was going to be amusing. My girlfriend is my teacher, and no one knows it.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark arts. I am Annabeth Chase. You may call me Professor Chase. Before we start I would like to inform you that after classes on Wednesdays and Fridays I will be teaching a non-magic defense class. Any who would like to participate may come." I looked around to see if anyone else planned on participating, and what I saw made my blood boil. Some of the other boys were looking her up and down like she was a prize to be won. I nearly pulled out Riptide, but I was cut off by Annabeth's voice. "And now if you would stop staring at me like I am someone you could dream of going out with, I would like to begin." The boys' faces turned red and little "ooooohs" and gasps were emitted from other people. I felt myself smile at her remark. That's my Annabeth.

"We are going to get right down to it. Tell me, what level do you think you are all at? Your previous have failed to give me previous notes on what you did."

"Well, we are all at different levels. We actually haven't taken a class in a while though, with the whole war," Hermione stated.

"Ah, yes. That sure would put a halt on your education. Let's just start with a boggart then. It is best to know what you fear so that you can overcome it."

"We have already faced boggarts, we did in 3rd year. We already know the spell riddikulus, we won't have any trouble facing the boggart."

"The point of this is not to know the spell. The point is to recognize what you fear so you can work to change that. The part of this that is so difficult is that you will each have to spend one minute total looking at your fear, unless it presents a danger to anyone." I saw a few people's faces pale when Annabeth said this. I think mine was one of those. I had no idea what I would fear now, and what would my fear reveal. "To make this easier on some, you have the option of facing your fear in my office." This helped me relax. Who knows how bad my fear could be. "Raise your hand if you are willing to stay in public. I will give you extra credit if you do." Immediately Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Slowly Ron's, Harry's, Draco's, Neville's, and a few others' hands rose. "Stand up, those of you who rose your hands, and get into a line. Everyone else come to the other side of the room here you can observe. Mobilarbus." Once Annabeth uttered the spell all of the desks in the room flew to the side.

"I thought you could only use that spell on trees," Hermione said accusingly.

"Well, the desk used to be a tree, therefore the spell works."

"That's brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of that."

"Me either," Ron added. Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Accio cabinet with a Boggart," Annabeth said waving her wand. Suddenly a cabinet zoomed out of her office and landed in front of the lined up people. She then pointed at the cabinet doors and said, "Alohamora." I heard a lock click back. Suddenly out of the cupboard burst a huge spider. Ron was first in line.

"Seriously Ron, you still haven't gotten over your fear of spiders." Hermione said insulting him.

"I haven't exactly gotten the chance to," Ron squeaked out. His voice was suddenly high pitched and shaky.

"Calm down Ron! Face it head on! Be a man," I shouted from the sidelines. The spider was making it's way towards Ron by now. Ron squeaked and tried to stand taller. He eventually stood up straight. "What scares you the most? If it's the eyes or the body just think of it this way- evolution could have taken a very wrong turn. We could look like him!" This made Ron emit another shriek.

"Come one Ron," Hermione said. "Be brave for me." She walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek. At that he puffed out his chest and stood tall. Hermione grinned and blushed.

"MINUTE'S UP," Annabeth shouted. Hermione stepped forward and took his place. The whole thing went in a similar pattern. I learned that Hermione's fear was having to take away her parents' memories. The only one that we had to stop so far was Draco's. His was of a faceless death-eater trying to kill him because he was a coward. Annabeth told him to say the spell and he gladly did. The man turned into a man dressed as an ice cream cone with a cherry on top. Draco went up and pushed him over. Because of the suit the man was stuck rolling around on the ground in a large circle.

The last person to face their fear was Harry. Everyone started muttering nervously, as if they were afraid of what would come out of the cabinet. I even started to get nervous myself. When Harry walked up to the Boggart that was now a snake being used as a jumping rope I felt the room's temperature lower. The boggart swirled around until it became a dementor (my mind thing told me this). Harry stepped backward a fraction of an inch. The dementor slowly lifted it's boney hands to it's hood and started pulling it back. Harry raised his wand and yelled loudly enough for Chiron to here back at camp "Expecto Patronum". A silvery thing popped out of the end of his wand and it formed the shape of a stag. The deer charged forward and rammed it's head into the dementor. The force of the head-butt knocked the hooded figure back into the cabinet. "Colloportus!"

I heard the sound of the lock being clicked back into place and took in a deep breath. When that thing appeared I felt as if all the happiness had been taken out of me. It was almost as bad as when I had to hold the weight of the sky on my shoulders.

I looked to my right and saw Annabeth looking through her desk. She pulled out a huge bar of chocolate and broke up enough pieces for the entire class. She handed it out to everyone. Once I had eaten it I felt immensely better.

Until I remembered I had to go through this.

Annabeth led us people who hadn't faced the boggart to the staircase outside of her office. She sat us all down and took one person in at a time. Some people screamed and other people cried. When Frank came out of the office his eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness. Jason came out with a look of pride. He had obviously stood up to his fear. Leo came out looking the most depressed of them all. Tears were still running down his face when he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Leo's P.O.V.

I entered the room with jokes. Stupid.

"This boggart is gonna be nothing. Literally! I'm so fearless it won't have anything to take the shape of." I spoke too soon.

Annabeth unlocked the cabinet and out rolled my worst fear. Dirt woman. She looked the same as she did on the machine shop fire day.

"I cannot destroy you yet, the fates will not allow it. But they do not protect your mother, and they cannot stop me from breaking your spirit." I flashed back to the night she told me this. I had killed her. I had killed her. A smile crossed Gaea's face. Flames erupted on my whole body. "You were the death of her! You cannot control it! You will hurt them, kill them all!"

I dropped to the ground in a ball and started sobbing. I couldn't stop. I never wanted to see this again! I ran my hands though my hair and squeezed my eyes shut.

Annabeth stepped in front of me and the boggart changed into something that I couldn't see. My tears blurred my vision and Annabeth was blocking whatever it was. I heard a small gasp come from her mouth before she said riddikulus. She shoved the thing back into the cabinet and locked the doors. She came over to me and helped me up. I was still crying. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She led me to the door and gently pushed me out. I saw Percy's questioning face for a split second before I ran to the bathroom. I did not want to explain it right now.

Percy's P.O.V.

I jumped up from my sitting position and made for the open door. I closed it behind me and made my way over to Annabeth. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before I made my way over to stand in front of the cabinet. I gave her a slight nod and she opened the doors. Out stepped someone who I never wanted to see again, and all the others who I never thought I was going to see again.

A/N: YAY I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I hope you guys like it. It is also my first real cliff hanger type thing, so I hope it is good. :)

So I have been thinking this for a long time, but I feel like I need to share it with the world. I have an ish friend who has curly, dark curly brown hair, he is a bit fidgety, he rock climbs (in relation to the camp lava wall), he invents and does technology stuff, he is pretty freakin hilarious, he is in my Latin class, and on top of all that he fluently speaks spanish. I have my own personal leo valdez.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, or REVIEW

Thanks, and toodaloo!


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer- j.k. Rowling and rick Riordan came up with the base ideas and characters and that credit obviously all goes to them

I let my jaw drop open. In front of me stood Gaea. She was holding hands of two people who were holding the hands of other people, and so on. To her right stood Luke and to her left was Beckendorf. I also saw Reyna, Silena, Bianca, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Ethan, and many more of the people who died in the giant wars and titan wars.

"It's all your fault!" Luke yelled.

"You failed!" shouted Reyna.

"We're dead because of you!" Bianca cried.

Everyone took turns telling me I had failed. I hadn't saved them. I didn't deserve to be alive. If I had tried harder they would be alive. I felt my eyes tear up. I put my hands over my ears and tried to block out the noise, but it didn't work. They all started yelling at me at once. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I looked up from where I was and saw the boggart add the shape of Annabeth to it. She was dead. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"IT"S NOT MY FAULT!" I shouted. I tried to think this, but I knew they were right. I had killed them, I hadn't done enough!

Annabeth, started crying silent tears. Whether it was for me, for them, or for both, I had no idea. She suddenly jumped in front of me and the boggart changed.

I looked around her legs and saw olympus burning. Her creation was crumbling to the ground. Suddenly it flickered to something else. Me. I was on the ground and I was not moving. Annabeth yelled riddikulus and I-he-whatever turned into a dancing fool. I would have told off Annabeth for that, but it wasn't worth it right now. I sat up and Annabeth went and sat next to me indian style. We stared sadly at each other for a minute. We finally gave into a hug. We stayed like that for two minutes, not wanting to let go. Loosing her was part of my fear. Loosing me was part of her fear. We would never let each other go.

"You should probably go before people start asking questions." I nodded. Tears were somehow still running down both of our faces. I wiped them away, but they came back.

I stood up and held my head high. When I opened the door everyone stared at me. My friends had barely seen me cry before. I'm guessing it was the same for the wizards. They all held questioning looks in their eyes, but I shrugged it off.

The bell rang, signaling the end of this class. I started down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. I looked up and saw Annabeth looking back at me. We looked into each other's eyes for 5 seconds before I turned to leave.

Jason's P.O.V. (Review review review... (Do you like my subliminal messaging?))

How could Percy's fear be that bad? When he came out crying I was in shock. He always seemed calm and sturdy, but the tears running down his face told me otherwise. He stood tall to make himself seem stronger, but it seemed to mostly reassure himself.

We all headed out from the classroom when the bell rang. I turned to look back at Percy and saw him staring back up at Annabeth. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes looked red. What had happened in there?

The thought stayed in my mind as I went to find Nico. I already had a good idea of what Nico's fear was. Only one thing could make him react like that.

I finally found him in the bathroom gripping the sides of the sink and leaning over it.

"Hey," I called to him. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were still puffy and red. "You alright?"

"Yeah- yes. I just hoped I'd never have to witness something like that again, let alone see the exact same thing. But hey, enough about me, what did you see? You seemed pretty happy when you came out."

"I actually saw Gaea too. She was trying to make the earth pull me under, but I zapped her about 5 times. That's why I was smiling."

"I can just imagine that lady's dirt butt being electrocuted and set on fire. That's a quick way to burn off a few pounds." Leo winked at me and I knew that he felt better. Classic Leo, trying to make a joke out of every situation.

"We should probably get going. I'm sure Percy's missing us. Oh, that reminds me, go easy on Percy. Whatever he saw in the room was really hard for Annabeth and him. Even he was crying."

"Hey, I'm not the only one anymore." Leo seemed a little more confident. If even Percy cried it meant that he wasn't as weak.

"Yeah, come on," I said. We left the bathroom and ran down the hall to catch Percy. He still seemed out of it when we caught up.

"Oh, hey guys," he said with a fake smile. It never carried to his eyes. They still remained far off and morose.

"Hey, so I was thinking..."

"This can't be good." A little bit of light returned to his eyes.

"I could get you a flying zone grant from my dad."

"A flying zone? Why would I need it?"

"Quidditch. You have to try out. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't. You're the leader, so you should lead us in this."

"Even if your dad spontaneously decided to like me, how do you even know I would be good at Quidditch."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll contact him after dinner."

"Fine, have it your way, but if Zeus or Jupiter kills me, I will murder you."

"I don't think it works like that."

"Well, if I turn into a Lare I will haunt you."

Leila's P.O.V.

The whole week passed pretty quickly and normally. The only thing off was with Percy and Annabeth. They seemed slightly empty. Slowly they were getting better. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. I decided that I wouldn't pester them about it, though. Whatever had them so down would take time for them to get the courage to talk about it.

At the end of the week I was becoming nervous. Quidditch trials were coming up fast and I didn't know how Harry would react if I beat him. I didn't know what would happen if the other demigods beat the players who had been on the team for a long time.

Well, we were going to find out soon.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if you think it was short, but it felt like a good enough stopping point for me.

Tell me what you think! I want to hear from you, seriously, criticize me or whatever, I dont want this to be My Immortal! If anyone is too Mary Sue, please alert me! I can fix it for y'all! REVIEW. Please and thank you.

Love you guys,

The Hoffling Creature


End file.
